defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Interbellum
Een interbellum (van het Latijn inter (tussen) en bellum (oorlog)) is een periode tussen twee oorlogen. Specifiek wordt ermee de periode tussen de Eerste en de Tweede Wereldoorlog bedoeld. De vredesconferenties In de voorsteden van Parijs werden in 1919 een aantal vredesconferenties gehouden ter voorbereiding op de verdragen met de verslagen Centrale Mogendheden (met name Duitsland en Oostenrijk-Hongarije). De Amerikaanse president Woodrow Wilson kwam met idealistische denkbeelden naar Frankrijk: hij wilde een Volkenbond oprichten, en zelfbeschikkingsrecht voor alle volkeren. Dit hield in dat zij allen, inclusief de verslagen Centrale Mogendheden, redelijk zouden moeten worden behandeld. Iedere nationaliteit zou het recht hebben om in een eigen staat te mogen wonen. Dit denkbeeld strookte slecht met de andere geallieerden als het op het verdelen van de buit aankwam. Italië, Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk hadden enorm geleden, terwijl Servië, Roemenië en België bijna van de kaart waren geveegd. Deze landen hadden honderdduizenden jonge mannen verloren en kampten met een enorme oorlogsschuld. Daar moest wel een flinke prijs tegenover staan. Deze geallieerden drongen dus aan op harde behandeling van de Centralen. Japan had sowieso slechts meegedaan voor de oorlogsbuit, en sloot zich bij deze groep aan. De Russen, die het meest geleden hadden, waren niet uitgenodigd, ondanks de latere nietigverklaring van het Verdrag van Brest-Litovsk. Men beweerde dat men het er niet over eens was welk gezag bevoegd was Rusland te vertegenwoordigen. De ware reden was uiteraard dat dit gezag de goedkeuring van de geallieerden niet kon wegdragen. Een ander probleem was het feit dat Servië en Montenegro in het Koninkrijk der Serviërs, Kroaten en Slovenen (SKS) waren opgegaan. Het SKS was nog niet erkend, terwijl Servië en Montenegro niet meer bestonden. Ieder land trachtte met een zo groot mogelijke delegatie te komen (indien het dit kon bekostigen). De willekeur der grootste partijen bepaalde echter of iemand ook recht van spreken had, en zo ja, of hij ook serieus genomen werd. De Italiaanse gedelegeerden trachtten de SKS-gedelegeerden zoveel mogelijk het zwijgen op te leggen. De Brazilianen (wier bijdrage aan de oorlog symbolisch was geweest) werd het door Wilson vergund twee afgevaardigden te sturen terwijl België en Roemenië het met één moesten stellen, ondanks de door hun gebrachte offers. De Grieken werden in hun eisen gesteund door de Britten, die Griekenland als springplank voor hun eigen ambities en als tegengewicht voor Italië zagen. België werd gesteund door de Fransen, die graag een sterk België wilden om de Duitsers van hun noordgrens weg te houden. Om Duitsland in de tang te houden, werden ook de Poolse en Tsjecho-Slowaakse ambities gesteund. Het resultaat, het Verdrag van Versailles, was een vrede die door velen als onrechtvaardig werd beschouwd. Niet nationaliteiten bepaalde de grenzen, maar het principe van "the winner takes it all". De Japanners kregen het recht de Duitse concessies in China te bezetten, wat tot een storm van woede in China leidde (en in de V.S..). Overwegend Duitse of Hongaarse gebieden werden aan de overwinnaars of aan de successiestaten gegeven. De Duitse koloniën en Ottomaans-Arabische gebieden werden mandaatgebieden van Zuid-Afrika, de V.S., Groot-Brittannië, Frankrijk of Japan, wat in de meeste gevallen neerkwam op kolonialisme. De verdragen bevestigden ook de militaire inbezitneming van gebieden door Italië, Roemenië en het SKS. De Centralen werd het grootste deel van de schuld toegeschoven, en hun werd herstelbetalingen en zware verplichtingen opgelegd. De legers werden verplicht ingekrompen tot groottes die varieerden van 33.000 tot 100.000 man. Reeds kort na de bekendwording van de tekst van de verdragen voorspelde men dat deze de blauwdruk vormden voor een nieuwe oorlog. Polen Polen kwam als een chaos uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog. De jonge staat trok ten velde tegen Rusland, en wist hiermee zijn oppervlakte te verdubbelen. Estland, Letland en Litouwen werden onafhankelijk, maar Polen bezette wel de oude Litouwse hoofdstad Vilnius. Litouwen compenseerde zichzelf met de Duitse havenstad Memel. Uiteindelijk zou Polen een militaire dictatuur worden onder de aanvankelijk pro-Duitse Piłsudski. Deze zat gedurende de oorlog in gevangenschap in Duitsland, maar werd net voor de wapenstilstand door de Duitsers per trein naar Warschau gestuurd, alwaar hij als een nationale held werd ontvangen. De Duitsers zagen een onafhankelijk Polen namelijk liever bestuurd door Piłsudski, dan door de anti-Duitse Roman Dmowski. Tsjecho-Slowakije Tsjecho-Slowakije scheen onder zijn schepper en president Tomas Garrigue Masaryk een betere toekomst tegemoet te gaan. Het land werd een democratie, en bezat het sterkste leger en de sterkste economie van de regio. De minderheden was echter het zwakke punt van de jonge staat. Sudetenduitsers, Hongaren en Polen klaagden dat ze werden gediscrimineerd, al deed de behoedzame regering zoveel mogelijk om ze tevreden te stemmen. In 1938 zou Hitler gebruikmaken van deze onrust om Tsjecho-Slowakije te verscheuren. Een jaar later zou hij Oost-Europa verdelen met de Sovjet-Unie, waardoor Polen en de Baltische staten ten onder zouden gaan. Italië Italië ging in 1919 als overwinnaar naar de vredesconferenties. De delegatie werd geleid door premier Orlando. Eens had hij mensenrechten gedoceerd in Palermo, en had de naam zo altruïstisch te zijn als Wilson, maar nu moest hij honderdduizenden doden en een torenhoge schuld aan de bevolking verantwoorden. Dit bracht hem en zijn opvolgers in conflict met het SKS, de staat die later Joegoslavië zou worden. Gabriele d'Annunzio en een aantal teleurgestelde veteranen besloten zelf de stad Fiume maar te bezetten, wat er uiteindelijk toe bijdroeg dat Italië toch de stad plus een aantal Dalmatische eilanden verkreeg, naast Zuid-Tirol. Ook bezetten de Italianen tijdelijk een deel van Anatolië, maar trokken zich onder druk van Mustafa Kemal terug. In deze atmosfeer kwamen de Fasci di Combattimento van Benito Mussolini op. Deze "strijdgroepen" bestonden voor een groot deel uit ontevreden veteranen die niet vies waren van een robbertje vechten met de communisten. In 1922 kondigde Mussolini een mars op Rome aan, die echter erg slecht was voorbereid en makkelijk verijdeld had kunnen worden. De bluf werkte echter, en de koning droeg hem op een regering te vormen. Tijdens de fascistische tijd wist Mussolini ondanks de dictatuur en onderdrukking van vrije pers en meningsuiting zijn land toch uit de chaos en anarchie te redden. Orde, tucht en efficiëntie zorgden dat "de treinen weer op tijd reden", en de fabrieken in het noorden draaiden, waardoor Italië weer brood op de plank kon krijgen. Mussolini sloot een Concordaat met het Vaticaan en had in de internationale diplomatie een belangrijke stem in het kapittel. In de jaren 1933-1939 raakte Mussolini echter meer en meer in de ban van Adolf Hitler. Zijn jaloezie bracht hem ertoe ook op veroveringspad te gaan. Ethiopië en Albanië werden bezet, maar in 1939 bleef Italië aanvankelijk neutraal. Toen de Duitse legers echter de Fransen vernietigend versloegen, besloot Mussolini nog net op de Duitse trein te springen voor de koek op was. Hiermee vergooide hij alles wat hij eerder had opgebouwd en stortte hij zijn land in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Sovjet-Unie De Sovjet-Unie (USSR) vormde tijdens het interbellum een geïsoleerde mogendheid. Na een vreselijke burgeroorlog (1918-1921) brandde een machtsstrijd los om het opvolgerschap van de stervende Lenin. Terwijl deze voortwoedde en Lenin overleed, begon de economie zich onder de gunstige invloed van de NEP weer enigszins van de oorlog en de burgeroorlog te herstellen. In 1929 overspoelde de Grote Depressie de wereld, maar de geïsoleerde economie van de Sovjet-Unie bleek hier immuun voor te zijn, en groeide zelfs. De jaren '30 werden echter gekenmerkt door tomeloze terreur door Stalin, waarbij iedereen die een hogere opleiding had gehad dan lagere school verdacht was, en de kaders tot in de hoogste regionen gezuiverd werden. Duizenden werden na showprocessen geëxecuteerd of in strafkampen opgesloten. Nieuwe leiders werden benoemd, die na verloop van tijd zelf ook weggezuiverd werden. De Sovjet-Unie had in de jaren '20 voorzichtig toenadering tot Duitsland gezocht. Beiden waren immers internationale paria's. Overeen werd gekomen dat de top van het Duitse leger met Russische officieren mocht meedoen met grote oefeningen, waardoor zij ervaring opdeden. Ook produceerde de Sovjet-Unie moderne wapens voor Duitsland. Veel Russische officieren die aan de oefeningen meegedaan hadden, zouden hier later met hun leven voor moeten betalen. Door hun contact met Duitsers waren ze in de jaren '30 voor Stalin zeer verdacht. Zij waren de eerste slachtoffers van de zuiveringen. Stalin was, mede door Hitlers felheid tegen het communisme, vrijwel de enige wereldleider die Hitler als een serieus gevaar zag. Toen de westelijke geallieerden echter niets deden, en zelfs niet serieus op zijn voorstellen voor een defensieve alliantie tegen Duitsland ingingen, besloot hij met Duitsland in zee te gaan. In 1939 sloot hij met Duitsland een non-agressiepact, waarin in een geheime clausule Europa tussen Duitsland en de USSR verdeeld werden. Hier moest de USSR echter zwaar voor boeten: in 1941 werd het land toch aangevallen, en moest vier bloedige jaren de nazihorden het hoofd bieden. Verenigde Staten President Woodrow Wilson had zich met zijn ideeën in het buitenland zeer populair gemaakt, maar binnenlandse irritatie opgewekt. Veel Amerikanen vonden dat hij de VS meesleepte in rare Europese oorlogen, en ook van de Volkenbond zou wel weinig goeds komen. Hij kreeg het Verdrag van Versailles niet door de Senaat. Ook weigerde men deel te nemen aan de nota bene door Wilson zelf geïnitieerde Volkenbond. In 1919 kreeg Wilson een beroerte, in 1921 dwong zijn slechte gezondheid hem tot aftreden. Hij werd opgevolgd door Harding. Die voerde een isolationistisch beleid in de geest van de Monroe-doctrine, en onder de slogan "back to normal". De VS hadden duizenden mannen naar het front gestuurd. Daar hadden ze de gruwelen van de oorlog gezien en leren drinken. Men was bang voor een verspreiding van alcoholisme en voerde de Drooglegging in. Dit werd geen succes: men onttrok zich er massaal aan door in Canada, Mexico of in illegale kroegen te gaan drinken. Drank werd illegaal gestookt en verhandeld, waar criminelen als Al Capone schatrijk mee werden. Ten slotte werd de Drooglegging begin jaren '30 ingetrokken. De Amerikanen zagen dat de Duitse herstelbetalingsverplichtingen in 1923 tot een enorme economische crisis leidden, en boden een saneringsplan aan. Duitsland zou een nieuwe mark invoeren en de herstelbetalingen hervatten, maar de VS zouden Duitsland het geld lenen. Een deel van het geleende geld was bestemd voor herstelbetalingen, een ander deel mocht Duitsland zelf besteden. Engeland en Frankrijk betaalden van de herstelbetalingen de Amerikaanse banken weer terug, en zo ontstond een cirkel waar iedereen tevreden mee was. De jaren '20 stonden in het teken van de georganiseerde misdaad, maar ze stonden ook voor voorspoed, jazz, en optimisme. Ford ontworp zijn T-Ford, en al snel reden overal auto's en ontstonden zelfs de eerste file's. Beursaandelen vonden gretig aftrek en op Wall Street klommen de koersen. In 1929 sloeg de crisis als een mokerslag toe. De economie toonde reeds de hele zomer tekenen dat het niet goed ging, er waren al faillissementen, maar de beurskrach op 24 oktober 1929 ontnam alle vertrouwen bij de meeste Amerikanen. Beleggers raakten hun spaargeld kwijt. De werkloosheid explodeerde, omdat bedrijven moesten inkrimpen. De Amerikaanse regering draaide de geldkraan naar Duitsland dicht, wat in Duitsland de crisis vergergerde. In 1932 trad echter een nieuwe leider aan: Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Met zijn New Deal trachtte hij de crisis aan te pakken. Hoewel het succes hiervan zeer omstreden was, kreeg men wel het vertrouwen in de economie en regering weer enigszins terug. In 1936, 1940 en 1944 werd Roosevelt dan ook telkens herkozen. In 1941 vielen de Japanners echter Pearl Harbor aan en verklaarde Duitsland de VS de oorlog, waarmee ook de Verenigde Staten in de Tweede Wereldoorlog werden gezogen. Balkan De Balkan kwam als een chaos uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Het nieuwe Koninkrijk der Serviërs, Kroaten en Slovenen (SKS) ruziede met Italië over delen van Slovenië en Kroatië, en voerde in het noorden strijd met etnische Duitsers die liever bij Duitsland of Oostenrijk wilden horen. In Hongarije werd onder Bela Kun een radenrepubliek uitgeroepen, die vanuit Roemenië omvergeworpen werd. In Bulgarije vond een revolutiepoging plaats, na de onderdrukking gevolgd door Witte terreur, terwijl de Macedonische terreurbeweging VMRO het land ontwrichtte. In Albanië wist Ahmed Zogu de macht te grijpen en zich met harde terreur te handhaven. Turkije Turkije wist zich onder Mustafa Kemal (Atatürk) van de sultan en de Britse, Griekse, Franse en Italiaanse aanwezigheid te ontdoen, en de Vrede van Sèvres te matigen tot de Vrede van Lausanne. De Armeense opstand werd hard neergeslagen, en na de oorlog met Griekenland kwam het tot een massale bevolkingsuitwisseling. Armenen en Grieken vluchtten naar Griekenland of Amerika, Griekse Turken en moslims vluchtten naar Turkije. Frankrijk Frankrijk moedigde bondgenootschappen aan om revisionistische verlangens van Hongarije, Duitsland en Oostenrijk de kop in te drukken. Een voorbeeld hiervan was de Kleine Entente (Roemenië, Joegoslavië, Tsjecho-Slowakije). Ook het Italië van Mussolini trachtte invloed op de Balkan te verwerven via Albanië en Joegoslavië. Koning Alexander en zijn regering verbraken echter direct de betrekkingen na een mislukte moordaanslag van de VMRO en Ustace. Mussolini bleef hierop de Ustace steunen, maar trok deze steun later op aandringen van Hitler in. Dit luidde een periode van extreme Duitse bemoeienis met de Balkan, zodat Joegoslavië, Bulgarije en Roemenië tot de facto satellietstaten van Duitsland werden gedegradeerd. De Griekse dictator Metaxas toonde zich een groot bewonderaar van Mussolini, terwijl Albanë in 1939 door Italë werd bezet. De Duitse aandelen in de im- en exporten van de landen steeg tot 50%. Hitler wist zich hierdoor te verzekeren van een productief achterland dat hem bovendien van een constante oliestroom verzekerde (Roemenië). Toen in 1939 in de rest van de wereld de Tweede Wereldoorlog uitbrak, heerste op de Balkan een krampachtige vrede onder de ijzeren Duitse vuist. In november 1940 besloot Mussolini echter dat hij ook een grote veroveraar kon zijn, en viel Griekenland binnen. Toen deze echter door de Grieken de Balkan uitgeschopt dreigde te worden, bereidde Hitler een aanval op Griekenland voor, om te voorkomen dat de Britten er een bruggenhoofd vestigden. Een staatsgreep in Joegoslavië uit verzet tegen deelname aan het As-verdrag leidde ertoe dat dit land op 10 april 1941 samen met Griekenland werd aangevallen. Ook op de Balkan was de Tweede Wereldoorlog begonnen. Midden-Oosten en Afrika De Turkse en Duitse gebiedsdelen werden in 1919 tot mandaatgebieden verklaard. Aan het Verenigd Koninkrijk (Palestina, Irak, Tangajika, Togo, Kameroen), Zuid-Afrika (Namibië), België (Ruanda-Urundi) en Frankrijk (Syrië, Libanon, Kameroen), werd de taak opgedragen de gebieden tot onafhankelijkheid "op te voeden". Frankrijk hield strak de touwtjes in handen, terwijl de Britten van hen afhankelijke koninkrijken stichtten (Empire by Treaty). In Arabië wist Abdoel Aziz al Saoed het Koninkrijk Saoedi-Arabië te stichtten (1932), een islamitisch-puriteinse staat. Met de bezetting van Mekka en Medina werd hij tevens hoeder der heilige plaatsen, wat het prestige binnen de islamitische wereld sterk vergrootte. De zonen van de verdreven sharif Hoessein kwamen in Transjordanië en Irak op de troon. In de Britse gebieden vonden over het algemeen de minste opstanden plaats. Palestina was een apart probleem. Sinds eind 19e eeuw waren de alyots in het kader van het Zionisme op gang gekomen: immigratiestromen van joden naar Palestina. De joden hadden aaneengesloten stukken grond gekocht, al in de Ottomaanse tijd. Daar stichtten ze hun kibboetsen en scholen, en werden een staat in een staat. De Arabieren werden hier steeds ongeruster over, en de situatie werd steeds grimmiger. De Britten stonden de joodse migratie minder en minder toe, maar de Tweede Wereldoorlog zou resulteren in een enorme migratie naar Palestina, wat uiteindelijk in 1948 tot de stichting van de joodse staat leidden: Israël. Afrika was in het interbellum volledig gekoloniseerd door Europese machten, op twee gebieden na. Het ene was Liberia, een door Amerikaanse filantropen gestichte staat voor zwarte ex-slaven. De tweede was het keizerrijk Ethiopië, geregeerd door de negus Haile Selassie, leeuw van Juda. Italië, dat Eritrea bezet had, voelde zich gefnuikt door de andere grootmachten in zijn koloniale mogelijkheden. Men keek begerig naar Ethiopië. Bovendien wilde Mussolini de Italiaanse nederlaag bij Adowa wreken. Een incident bij de Walwal oase leidde tot een excuus een oorlog te beginnen. In de Volkenbond werd vlammende taal gesproken. Het bleef echter bij woorden en een krachteloos embargo. Olie werd namelijk uitgezonderd van dit embargo, bovendien kon Italië olie uit de VS betrekken. Groot-Brittannië had het Suezkanaal kunnen afsluiten, maar was bang voor een oorlog. De militaire kracht van Italië werd schromelijk overschat. Aan het eind van het liedje kon Mussolini zijn gang gaan. Addis Abeba werd bezet en de negus moest vluchten. Hij waarschuwde de Europese machten die in de Volkenbond pratend hadden toegekeken dat zij wel eens de volgende slachtoffers zouden kunnen zijn. Hij zou gelijk krijgen. Azië Japan had in de Eerste Wereldoorlog de Duitsers de oorlog verklaard om de Duitse concessies in China en een aantal eilanden te bezetten. Bij de Vrede van Versailles werden deze aan Japan toegewezen. Dit leidde tot woedende protesten van China, dat duizenden arbeiders naar de fronten had gestuurd, terwijl Japan nagenoeg geen enkele constructieve bijdrage had geleverd. Ook de Amerikanen waren hier boos over: Wilson verkwanselde in hun ogen de bondgenootschappelijke relaties met China in het voordeel van rivaal Japan. De tegenprestatie van Japan was zittingname in de Volkenbond (waar de Verenigde Staten uiteindelijk niet lid van zouden worden). China had in deze tijd nauwelijks een centraal gezag. In verschillende provincies heersten "warlords", krijgsheren die zich als onafhankelijke staten opstelden. Het communisme deed opgeld: Sun Yat-Sen trachtte met behulp van de CCP en de Sovjet-Unie China te verenigen, en verschillende radenrepublieken werden in China naar Russisch voorbeeld uitgeroepen. De Sovjet-Unie maakte ondertussen gebruik van de situatie om Oost-Turkestan te bezetten. Uiteindelijk werd Sun Yat-Sen opgevolgd door Chiang Kai-shek, die met de communisten brak. De nationalistische regering van Chiang Kai-shek zou toenadering zoeken tot de Duitse Weimar Republiek, die met name op militair gebied de Chinezen bijstond. Hiervoor verkreeg Duitsland makkelijke toegang tot Chinese grondstoffen. Dit zou later bekend worden als de Sino-Duitse samenwerking. Deze eindigde toen Hitlers regering in 1934 toenadering tot Japan begon te zoeken. Terwijl China in burgeroorlog was en Japan zijn invloed uitbreidde, bleek dat de Eerste Wereldoorlog ook invloed had op de grote koloniën Brits- en Nederlands-Indië. De koloniale machthebbers kregen te maken met groeiende bevrijdingsbewegingen met aan het hoofd charismatische figuren als Gandhi en Soekarno, die aanvankelijk slechts hervormingen maar later onafhankelijkheid eisten. Japan manifesteerde zich steeds nadrukkelijker in Oost-Azië. In de jaren '30 riep het een vazalstaat Mantsjoerije uit, waarna het zich een bezettingszone in China verschafte. Dit land werd ondertussen geteisterd door een burgeroorlog tussen communisten en nationalisten, die zich tegen de Japanse indringers verenigden. Een poging om Mongolië in 1938 binnen te vallen mislukte: de Sovjet- en Mongoolse legers onder leiding van Zjoekov bezorgden de Japanners een fikse bloedneus. Hierna keerde Japan zich naar het zuiden, waar de imperialistische politiek het in conflict zou brengen met de Verenigde Staten. In 1940-41 wist Japan Indochina van Vichy-Frankrijk af te troggelen, en op 7 december 1941 viel Japan de Amerikaanse vloot te Pearl Harbor aan, hiermee de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Azië ontketenend. Categorie: Eerste Wereldoorlog Categorie: Tweede Wereldoorlog